villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vexus/Synopsis
The synopsis of the robotic tyrantess Vexus from the Nickelodeon TV show My Life as a Teenage Robot. Biography Being 2,000 years old, Vexus was the reigning monarch of Cluster Prime and commander of the Cluster, and is still one of XJ-9's most common foes. She rarely gets the upper hand, however. Hostile Makeover Vexus makers her first full appearance in "Hostile Makeover". She leads a group of Cluster Drones to fight Jenny but they are ultimately defeated, and Vexus taunts her that no matter how much she struggles, Jenny will eventually become a member of the Cluster before she even knows it as she escapes releasing a cloud of green gas to distract Jenny, in the same moment a small finds its way inside of her. As the episodes proceeds, Jenny suffers from several changes on her appearance that later turns her into a hideous monster. At the school picture day, Jenny goes berserk when she is photographed by Vexus in a human disguise who then reveals her plans to Brad and the rest of the school and orders the monstrous Jenny to destroy the school as her first task and later take over Tremorton and the whole world. Dr. Wakeman and Tucker arrive in time to cure Jenny by short-circuiting her, but they have difficult with the mind-controlled robot. Just when Tucker is about to reach for the power box, Vexus grabs hold of him, causing him to scream. Jenny hears this and remembers the times she's heard Tucker's horrified screams back in the past. This distracts her enough time for for Dr. Wakeman to attach the jumpers onto her. Once the second pair of jumpers were attached to the power box, Jenny then short-circuits, as planned, completely immobilizing her, and releasing the small robot that was taking control of her. Dr. Wakeman recognizes the small robot and what it is capable of doing, just then Jenny reverts back to normal. A disappointed Vexus expresses how frustrating is to lose a robot like Jenny to human beings, and then says she will have to "play" with Tucker (whom she is still holding hostage) in order to console herself from her failed plan. But then Jenny threatens Vexus that if she dares to touch Tucker, the small robot (who refers Vexus as "mommy") will pay it. Vexus goes sentimental for it and releases Tuck in trade for the small robot and escapes not without taunting Jenny one last time promising that someday she won't have other choice than joining the Cluster. Tradeshow Showdown Jenny and Dr. Wakeman go to a robot convention where Jenny takes the opportunity so she can make robot friends like her who were created by other scientists like Dr. Wakeman. At first she thinks it's going to be a fun time at the convention, but as soon as they get there Jenny's friendship only gets rejected by the other robots, later meets the arrogant Dr. Phineas Mogg who constantly taunts both Jenny and her mother. After accidentally a disorder with dishes, Dr. Wakeman suggests Jenny to bring a teapot robot to the comfort area attended by an innocent nurse robot called "Vee" who presents herself as a caring and noble robot. Vee then asks Jenny if she would like to relax a little just before Dr. Wakeman calls for Jenny, much to Vee's anger who proceeds to implant a small device on the teapot robot that makes it turn berserk. Afterwards, Jenny returns to the comfort area and decides to take a break just before she is called by her mother again but this time Vee forcefully makes Jenny sit on the relaxing seat which traps Jenny and tries to use a gun on her head. Vee reveals that once the proccess is done, Jenny will forget any memory she had with humans and will join the Cluster, and much to Jenny's horror the nurse robot then reveals herself to be Queen Vexus. The evil queen threatens Jenny to join her or perish to which Jenny mockingly asks if she has even an army to fight, and Vexus replies that she indeed has already one and activates the orb over her head to activate the small devices she put as Vee on the robots she attended on the comfort area, making them all go berserk and orders them all to turn against their creators, the humans. Fortunately, Jenny manages to defeat all the robots after finding out their different weaknesses, much to Vexus' annoyance who claims that she will have Jenny killed for her foiling her plan once more, only to be attacked behind by Dr. Wakeman who says that she will never let Vexus hurt her daughter in response. After defeating all the corrupted robots, Jenny tells Vexus she will be the next, but the evil queen holds a defeated Dr. Wakeman whom refers as "Jenny's weakness" and throws her at distance, giving her the enough time to distract Jenny and escape, but not before taunting Jenny one last time that they will encounter again soon. Around the World in Eighty Pieces Krakus, a scientist robot and one of Vexus' allies comes to earth with a device capable of defeating Jenny, although Jenny does not consider him even a threat because of his incompetence and bad luck at creating things. When Jenny encounters him, Krakus asks if she wants to see his new invention, the disassembler to which Jenny tells him to proceed with it and Krakus activates the device and it does nothing at first though, but then every part of Jenny's body detaches from her and goes flying around the world only leaving her head behind. Krakus then mocks the teenage robot who tries to fight back as a head only for Krakus to throw it as bowling ball towards Sheldon and Brad and proceeds to celebrate his success with telling Vexus that earth is completely defenseless without Jenny around, but the communication device falls apart giving Krakus' luck and takes the rest of the episode trying to repair it. After gathering enough of Jenny's parts, the last one was inside of an arcade's claw machine game but after winning the game the arcade closed before they could receive it. Just in that moment, Krakus finally makes communication with Vexus to tell her the good news, Jenny's friends start to panic but she has a plan in mind. Vexus tells Krakus that it better not be one of his failed inventions, but Krakus claims that his latest actually worked and disassembled Jenny, but then Jenny (seemingly) full appears with her body much to Krakus' surprise who attempts to use the disassembler again but it falls apart again because of Tuck stealing an important clip that kept it intact. An horrified Krakus realizes that his plan was ultimately foiled, just when a furious Vexus demands to meet him on her office and pulls him to the communication device which teleports to Cluster Prime. It's then revealed that Jenny actually put her head and her body parts on a small tree that made her look that she had her full body. Designing Women Vexus returns with a new machine to fight Jenny. However, Jenny soon uses her gadgets to help in battle much to Vexus' annoyance who claims how could she fight Jenny if she has a vast number of gadgets with her. Vexus proceeds to escape and Jenny tells her to fight "mano a mano" (hand to hand) but Vexus refuses and decides to leave not before telling Jenny that her weaponry will not protect her forever. At the same time, Sheldon gets interested on finding a way to Jenny's heart and makes a plan to steal Jenny's schematics from Dr. Wakeman during night in order to achieve it. However, Sheldon wasn't aware that he was secretly being spied on by some Cluster members who inform Vexus about Sheldon's activity on Jenny's house, but she shows more interest on what he has stolen, Jenny's master plan. After arriving at home, Sheldon takes a look at the schematics and clearly expresses her love towards Jenny. Vexus, now realizing that Sheldon has a thing for girl robots, comes with a plan of taking the schematics from Sheldon, and seductively commenting that soon he will love her too. The next day, Sheldon is stillt trying to figure out a way to have Jenny love him, but is suddenly disturbed after someone falls down from the rooftop to the bushes of his house. Sheldon pulls them on from the legs and they turn out to be a robot girl who presents herself as "QT-2" to Sheldon, much to his surprise. QT-2 explains she was flying across the town and her rockets suffered a malfunction that made her fall on Sheldon's house, all while acting seductively to the teen. Although Sheldon reveals he already has a thing for Jenny, QT-2 expresses how they could have something deeper. Sheldon then has a complete fantasy of him and QT-2 together in love, later getting married and finally becoming parents with children. QT-2 snaps him out the illusion by faking being gravely injured by the impact, to which Sheldon seeks to find something in another room to help her. In that moment however, QT-2 steals the schematics and leaves just before Sheldon enters again in the room and enters in panic as he finds out both QT-2 and Jenny's schematics have disappeared. Fearing that Jenny may get him for what he's done, Sheldon seeks for QT-2 who is hiding behind a tree, who then laughs maniacally revealing herself as Vexus all along who is glad of finally knowing Jenny's weaknesses and although she generally dislikes playing dirty, this time she will gladly make an exception. Later, while Jenny was reading and walking down the street, she notices the inhabitants Tremorton hiding on their houses as fast as possible and then finds the reason is Vexus who has been waiting for Jenny to appear. Jenny questions why she hasn't brought any army with her to which Vexus responds that today they will handle it hand to hand alone and Jenny mockingly reminds her to be careful with breaking some nail, but Vexus mentions the only one broken will be her. Jenny then attacks first starting using her weaponry, but Vexus already knows how to dodge and even undo them, at the same time commenting the name of each gadget she uses and their weak points. After realizing about it, Jenny wonders how did Vexus know all her weaponry's functions and weaknesses to which she responds with "insider information" and proceeds to give an explanation of all she knows of her at the same time she beats Jenny and punches her at large distance to a tree. Sheldon finally finds Jenny and explains that he accidentally gave her schematics to Vexus and she has been using them for her own benefit, much to Jenny's anger with Sheldon for stealing such important information of her. Vexus attacks again and reminds Jenny that she knows all her gadgets but Jenny responds that is not the gadgets that matter but is the girl that wields them and proceeds to use the same pattern attack she used back with Vexus but with changes and using them in a way strategically that Vexus doesn't expect. After shooting her away, Jenny asks Sheldon to give her the new weapon he's been creating for her, much to the delight of the teen. Vexus then returns and claims Jenny has no more surprises for her but Jenny reveals she has one more weapon to show and although Vexus at first doesn't even bother, she immediately panicks after seeing it grow into a weapon of mass destruction and finally decides to escape by a portal. It's then revealed that the mass destruction weapon was just a new pencil sharpener for Jenny who then proceeds to attend pending issues with Sheldon in a painful way. Toying with Jenny After a successfully saving earth from a certain doom as usual, Jenny was put on the cover of the Tremorton Tattler, who is then greeted by a toy maker known as "Mr. G. Petto". The toy maker offers her the opportunity of getting famous and gives her a ride on his car to explain the deal in detail, leaving Jenny's friends behind. Later on, Jenny visits Brad and Tuck with a prototype doll of herself and explains that Mr. G. Petto made a deal with her of creating a toy brand line of dolls based on her resemblance. Afterwards, Jenny's toyline progressively grows in popularity and everyone in Tremorton buys her dolls, excluding Brad. After getting ignored by Jenny because of having a lot of friends to give her autograph, Tuck feels frustrated that his best friend just (unintentionally) ditched him and damages his Jenny doll in frustration. However, the doll somehow activates itself without need of battery and tries to kill both Tuck and Brad, escaping from it in time. In Mr. G. Petto's factory, after finding out one of the toys was activated prematurely, a strange voice inside his head (Vexus) scolds the toy maker for his incompetence and orders him to solve it, who then proceeds to activate all the Jenny dolls in Tremorton at the same time, causing terror and panic among the citizens. After being informed by Brad and Tuck about the situation, Jenny visits Mr. G. Petto's factory where all the Jenny dolls have gathered. Jenny informs Mr. G. Petto that she has come to rescue him from the dolls that have become evil, only to be responded with an evil laugh from Mr. G. Petto who reveals himself to be Vexus and Krakus disguised into one all along and proceed to trap Jenny, Brad and Tuck in the factory with all the Jenny dolls willing to destroy them. As they approach, Jenny makes a plan of distracting the dolls the enough time for Brad and Tuck to turn off the switch that made the dolls evil, although with some doubts of Brad about identifying the correct lever having Tuck to explain it was made by Krakus and therefore it is pretty predictable. After deactivating the dolls at the right moment, Vexus wonders how it happened and Krakus wonders if it would be because someone shut off the master power switch much to Vexus' annoynace who scolds Krakus once again reminding him of how many times she has told him not to include master power switch on the plans. Jenny then liberates herself from the deactivated dolls and goes after Vexus and Krakus but they escape in time in a giant spaceship of a Jenny doll, but not before threatening Jenny that the next time they encounter it will be the last (foreshadowing the events of Escape From Cluster Prime). Escape From Cluster Prime It first starts out when Jenny is fighting Queen Vexus and her army as the people of Tremorton are celebrating the tricenntenial of the city's founding. After having her army destroyed again, Vexus expresses that she has had enough trying to fight Jenny by bringing several variants of the Cluster to deal with her and proclaims that if she can't bring Jenny to the Cluster, she will bring the Cluster to Jenny before escaping once again in a teleporter that she leaves behind. Although succeeding on defeating Vexus as usual, Jenny is blamed by the people of Tremorton for (accidentally) destroying the celebration and almost the town and is scolded by Dr. Wakeman for that, viewing her as a troublemaker for the rest of the people before leaving Jenny alone. Later, while Jenny was upset by her mother and the townspeople's attitude towards her, she wanders the wreck site and stumbles onto the transporter Vexus used to escape and is transported to Cluster Prime. She finds herself in a junk yard chased by robots before she gets taken to Cluster High School and while trying to escape from there, Jenny meets Vega and her friends who bear the looks of Tuck, Sheldon and Brad. Jenny hangs out with them for a while and then sleeps the night on a park bench. Meanwhile on earth, Tuck, Sheldon and Brad are looking for Jenny with the help of Dr. Wakeman but their search is interrupted by the Cluster and Krakus sets free an army of bug-sized and shaped robots. Back with Jenny, just as she jogs, a giant magnet lifts her off the ground and takes her back to the high school with Vega. In the halls, Vega and her friends tell Jenny about the trimillenial celebration. Then they go to "History 101", where Jenny learns that the Cluster people have been lied to through Vexus' government propaganda; they are being told that Jenny (depicted as an evil metal monster) is responsible for stealing the people's golden chips which grants them powers like fighting or flight. Later on earth, Dr. Wakeman along with Tuck, Sheldon and Brad barricade the house and there make a plan to fight the Cluster as Brad becomes a revolutionary leader, while Dr. Wakeman reveals herself to be a former member of the Skyway Patrol and heads with Sheldon to face Vexus. It's then revealed that not just Dr. Wakeman, Jenny's friends and Tremorton are looking for her, but Vexus herself is also obsessively searching for her without success. At the same time, Krakus' army falls when the Tremorton makes their way to defend themselves from the robots by attacking to their weak points. However, Smytus and Vexus take notice of this when Krackus informs them. Smytus keeps telling Vexus that he should sent out his army, but Vexus insists that they should wait for Jenny. When Jenny sees that the Cluster citizens need help when there is trouble, she disguises herself with a helmet and Cluster flag so she can perform her heroic deeds without revealing herself to be the hated XJ-9. However, her deeds soon draw attention from Cluster forces loyal to Vexus, who put a bounty out on her head and attempt to lure her into a trap. Jenny is soon exposed on Cluster Prime and is forced to flee from the Cluster authorities, but as she hides she soon discovers she entered Vexus' palace. After passing through the guards, Jenny soon enters in Vexus' office and there discovers that Vexus has stolen and hid the citizens' golden chips while scapegoating Jenny for the theft and while trying to escape she surprisingly encounters Vega. Meanwhile on earth, Vexus is irritated that some kids are foiling her plans, just in the moment Dr. Wakeman and Sheldon get in thanks to the teleportation. Dr. Wakeman and Vexus have short talk about their previous fights and both ask each other the same question, where is Jenny and engage in a fight. Back on Cluster Prime, Jenny asks Vega what she is doing in Vexus' palace and reveals that she is Vexus' daughter, making her Crown Princess of Cluster Prime. However, she leaves soon after being chased again by the guards shouting her name in front of Vega, leaving Vega in shock and confused for what she's seen just then she notices the golden chips that her mother stole. While fighting Vexus, Dr. Wakeman demands to know where Jenny is but she also thought Dr. Wakeman knew where she is leaving them both without any idea of where she could be until Sheldon mentions Cluster Prime and Vexus remembers she's been notified about recent events on the planet and leaves on a mini spaceship to Cluster Prime being followed behind by Sheldon and Dr. Wakeman on her other spaceship. After learning the truth about her mother, Vega and her friends decide to help Jenny by using their golden chips to fight the Cluster and Vega has a plan to make everyone on Cluster Prime learn the truth. After getting to the antenna, Jenny transmitsa Vega through anywhere on the planet and exposes all Vexus's crimes to everyone just in the right moment Vexus arrives on the planet and tries to destroy Jenny much to Vega's dismay who tells her to stop, but Vexus responds that she is currently "working" and comments is nice to see Jenny where she belongs only for Jenny to reveal the results of having her on Cluster Prime exposed Vexus' crimes to all her people who already realized she had deceived them and call for her removal from the throne, much to the fury of the queen who proceeds to release her rage by brutally beating Jenny to death, only to be saved by Dr. Wakeman who arrives in time to engage Vexus in a final showdown in which she loses. Vexus asks Vega to fight back for her and Cluster Prime and Vega does it precisely by releasing the golden chips to all the citizens of the planet. Realizing that her reign has come to an end, Vexus is forced to flee but not before vowing revenge on Jenny, she is last seen getting hit by a trash truck in space. Later on, Jenny would decide to stay on earth to stop Smytus from blowing up the planet and reuniting with her mother and friends, as well as being recognized as a true heroine by Tremorton. Category:Synopsis